Selgarnian Colonial Navy
The Selgarnian Colonial Navy is the naval warfare force of the Banat of Selgarn. The force is administered by the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff. The professional head of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy is the Chief of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy. The Selgarnian Colonial Navy includes the Marines as an integral part of each establishment's compliment. All members of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy swear allegiance to the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Selgarn Colonial Defence Force. The Selgarnian Colonial Navy are the maritime forces of the Banat of Selgarn forming the second (and Junior) of the two services which make up the Selgarn Colonial Defence Force. History In 1775 when the Selgarnian Colonial Navy was founded, it had no fleets or task forces and consisted of only one Squadron - 1st Selgarn Squadron - and two naval divisions. The Navy consisted of 2 first rate ships of the line (8th tier), 4 frigates (4th tier) and 4 transport ships (1st tier). There has been no change to the size or organisation of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy since its foundation. Current Status Personnel The Selgarnian Colonial Navy is and has since its foundation been a purely professional navy. The size and structure of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy regularly changes, currently there are some 3,600 personnel in the Selgarnian Colonial Navy. Equipment Warships The Selgarnian Colonial Navy currently has two types of warship in service, the first rate ship of the line (8th tier) Promontory Class and the frigate (4th tier) Gwirrin Class. Transport Vessels The Selgarnian Colonial Navy currently has only one type of transport ship in service, the unrated transport ship (1st tier) Quiroph Class. Naval Personnel Marines Recent and Current Conflicts * The Endro-Pyrusian Trade War 1784 Current Deployments Formation and Structure In terms of its structure the Selgarnian Colonial Navy has two parallel organisations, one administrative and the other operational. Administrative The administrative organisation for the Selgarnian Colonial Navy is divided into individual ships (the permanent administrative grouping and ceremonial identity). Details of the ships are below. *List of Selgarnian Colonial Navy Warships *List of Selgarnian Colonial Navy Transport Ships Operational At an operational level command of the Selgarnian Colonial Navy flows through the Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff to the Commander of the 1st Selgarn Squadron and on down to his Naval Division Commanders who in turn have their Ship Commanders and so on down to individual Sections. The Selgarnian Colonial Navy currently has the following structure:- Recruitment The Selgarnian Colonial Navy solely recruits within the Banat of Selgarn. Oath of Allegiance All sailors and marines must take an oath of allegiance upon joining the Selgarnian Colonial Navy using the following words: I, name, swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Imperial Highness Emperor name, his heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Imperial Highness, his heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Imperial Highness, his heirs and successors and of the admirals and officers set over me. Training Establishments There is no training establishment for officers of the Selgarnian Colonial Army in the Banat of Selgarn, instead officers can attend the Royal Military Academy at the University of Bachstadt. Titles and naming Selgarnian Colonial Navy ships are prefixed with His Majesty's Selgarnian Ship, abbreviated to "HMSS". Names are frequently re-used, offering a new ship the rich heritage, battle honours and traditions of her predecessors. Flags The Selgarnian Colonial Navy does not have a flag for use by the whole navy, however each ship has its own flags, known as Ensign. These ship's flags are the King's Ensign, a white field bearing on a canton the Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Pyrus surmounted by the Coat of Arms of the Banat of Selgarn and the Ship's Pennant (which may include any battle honours awarded). Ranks and Insignia Every ship and fleet has its own distinctive insignia. Category:Selgarnian Colonial Defence Staff Category:Selgarnian Colonial Navy Category:Military